Refastenable mechanical fastening systems are well known in art. Typically, such fastening systems involve two major components, a prong that is joined to a substrate that engages with a complement second component,the receiving surface. A projection of the prong of the fastening system penetrates the receiving surface and either engages or intercepts strands or fibers of the receiving surface. The resulting mechanical interference and physical obstruction prevent removal of the fastening system from the receiving surface until the separation forces exceed either the peel or shear strength of the fastening system.
Refastenable mechanical fastening systems have been disclosed by a number of references. Examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437, issued Sept. 13, 1955 to de Mestral; U.S. Pat. 3,009,5 issued Nov. 11, 1961 to de Mestral; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,528, issued Sept. 8, 1964 to Erb; U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,863, issued Jul. 27, 1971 to Erb; U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,833, issued Jan. 9, 1973 to Ribich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,981, issued Mar. 16, 1976 to De Brabandar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,257, issued Aug. 5, 1980 to Schams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,493, issued Dec. 29, 1981 to Ochiai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,907, issued May 25, 1982 to Ochiai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,183, issued Jun. 12, 1984 to Wollman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,486, issued Aug. 7, 1984 to Matsuda; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,339, issued Jan. 15, 1991 to Provost et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,247 issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Thomas et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,563 issued May 26, 1992 to Thomas et al. An additional reference of interest includes: European Pat. No. 276,970, filed Jan. 26, 1988, by the Procter & Gamble Company in the name of Scripps.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a free formed mechanical fastening system attached to a protrusion on the substrate surface, the prong is produced by a method of manufacture similar to gravure printing. However, instead of utilizing an engraved print roll, a substrate having protrusions is used. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fastening system attached to protrusions on the substrate which have tapered prongs that do not perpendicularly project from the associated substrate.